


Happy birthday, Tony

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully, not everyone had forgotten it was Tony’s birthday…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Tony

   
It was the almost childish glee that Tony exhibited while tearing into his birthday present that clinched it for Gibbs. Good lord, he loved the younger man. Tony made him smile and laugh like he hadn’t since losing his girls, and the younger man’s presence lightened his mood and settled him in ways he'd thought he’d never feel again. His heart leapt in joy every time he saw the sparkle of mirth in those beautiful green eyes because of something Gibbs had said, and beat faster whenever those lips smiled that Tony smile, the real one, not the ones he so freely gave out that didn’t reach his eyes.  
   
It had happened gradually, starting out as attraction, growing into something more over the years that followed. They’d had their differences and difficult periods, but lately they had been growing closer again, Tony coming over more often and spending the evening with Gibbs in the basement. And Gibbs had been looking forward to those evenings more and more, missing Tony when he wasn’t there, and hoping every night that the younger man would show up, disappointed when he didn’t.  
   
Today was Tony’s birthday, and it seemed the team had forgotten it, even Abby who usually was so good about things like that. Gibbs had watched Tony get more quiet as the day wore on, getting a little disappointed look on his face when hours passed and no one congratulated him. Tony didn’t mention his birthday, but Gibbs could see he was a little dispirited by the lack of attention from his little family. And he kept glancing at his phone, checking for messages, getting a look of acquiescence on his face in the late afternoon when he still hadn’t received any messages, and Gibbs surmised correctly that even Senior hadn’t remembered Tony’s birthday. Gibbs sent the team home early for the weekend, but held Tony back for a moment, waiting until Ziva and McGee had left.  
   
“I have steaks in the fridge. You wanna come over?”  
   
He caught the pleased sparkle in Tony’s eyes when Gibbs asked the question, and quirked a happy little smile when Tony replied.  
   
“Sure, Boss, love to! I’ll just run home real quick to change and then come over, okay?”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
“See you later then.”  
   
Gibbs watched Tony leave and turned to his desk to grab his things, happy at the prospect of having Tony with him for the evening, and grinning in anticipation knowing that he had Tony’s birthday present ready and waiting. He had stumbled across the little store a couple of weeks ago when he was looking for some particular hinges he needed for his latest project, and seeing the old movie posters displayed in the windows of the shop had made him think of Tony. Hesitating only a moment, he stepped inside, curious about the shop. It turned out to be run by a fan of old movies and the entire little shop was filled with rare finds. Gibbs had looked around for a while until he spotted an original poster of It’s A Wonderful Life, signed by both James Stewart and Frank Capra, carefully framed and in excellent condition. It was expensive, but he knew Tony would love it, and Gibbs couldn’t stop himself from buying it for the younger man. Gibbs had told his father about it during one of their weekly calls and Jackson had sounded impressed and a little curious about the extravagant gesture. A couple of days later, a package arrived at Gibbs’ place from Stillwater, containing a wrapped present and a note from Jackson explaining that it was one of his sweaters for Tony’s birthday. Gibbs smiled at that, having told his father that Tony still talked about getting a sweater from Jackson that time a case brought the team to Stillwater. He knew Tony would appreciate the thought behind the gift from Jackson too.  
   
Arriving home, Gibbs quickly showered and changed, then started the fire for cooking the steaks and put the potatoes in the oven. Tony arrived a little while later, bringing beer, and they settled on the couch while the steaks were on the grill, sipping their beers in silence. Gibbs wanted to ask if Tony had heard from Senior yet, but didn’t want to spoil the surprise he had waiting in the basement, so kept quiet. Tony seemed pleased to be here with him, but still a little down that no one had remembered his birthday. When the steaks and potatoes were ready, they ate companionably, leaning back with another beer when they were done. Gibbs put some more logs on the fire, then gestured to Tony.  
   
“Come on.”  
   
Following Gibbs down into the basement, Tony started to settle in his usual spot on the stairs when he caught sight of the wrapping paper of the presents leaning against the workbench. Throwing Gibbs a questioning look, he saw Gibbs grin and smiled widely, a sparkle appearing in his eyes.  
   
“You remembered.”  
   
“Of course. Happy birthday, Tony.”  
   
Walking over slowly, Tony eyed the two gifts happily. Setting down his beer, he gave his boss another questioning look. Smiling in encouragement, Gibbs nodded his head at the gifts.  
   
“Go on.”  
   
Tony stood in front of the wrapped poster and ran his fingers over the paper gently. When his fingertips found the seam in the paper, he slipped his fingers under it and gleefully tore the paper to shreds. The poster uncovered, his eyes grew wide when he saw what it was, and knelt down in front of it to study it carefully. Then he looked up at Gibbs, wide eyes sparkling in amazement. And it was in that moment that Gibbs admitted to himself he loved Tony.  
   
“Wow… Boss, this is amazing! Wow! Where did you find it? This is… this is… it’s too much, I can’t accept this?! But thank you, it really is beautiful…”  
   
“It’s yours, Tony.”  
   
As Tony’s eyes slid back to the poster to take in every detail, astonishment at the gift clearly written on his face, Gibbs cleared his throat and swallowed down the lump that had formed there at his realization and the sight of the grateful and pleased look that had appeared on Tony’s face.  
   
“Go on, open the other one.”  
   
Looking up at Gibbs again, Tony smiled brightly at him, before tearing into the second package. Finding the sweater, Tony looked back to Gibbs, curiosity plainly visible.  
   
“My Dad sent it, for you.”  
   
Stroking his fingers over the soft material of the sweater, Tony got to his feet and met Gibbs eyes straight on. Emotion clear on his face and in his voice, Tony’s tone was husky when he spoke.  
   
“Your Dad gave me another sweater?”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
Looking down at the sweater in his hands, Tony swallowed hard to clamp down on the grateful emotions trying to choke him. When he raised his eyes again, Gibbs saw they were shining, and the older man couldn’t stop himself. He reached out his hand to cup Tony’s cheek, stroked it gently and then leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Tony’s luscious lips.  
   
“Happy birthday, Tony.”  
   
Wide-eyed and frozen for a moment, Tony stared at Gibbs. Just when the older man tried to step away, ready to face the consequences of his inappropriate action, Tony reached out his free hand, the sweater still clasped in the other, and curled his fingers into the front of Gibbs’ shirt, holding him in place. Staring into Gibbs’ eyes, Tony leaned forward slowly, hesitating only a second, then kissed Gibbs back. It was tentative and questioning, and their eyes stayed open, gauging each other’s reactions.  
   
Taking a deep breath to fortify his resolve, Gibbs slid his hand up Tony’s arm, to his shoulder and then to his neck, brushing his fingers through the soft short hairs on the back of Tony’s head, before gently pulling Tony closer. This time, Gibbs nibbled at Tony’s lips, giving tiny licks with his tongue, nipping gently at the full bottom lip, and he let his eyes fall closed in pleasure. It lasted a few moments before he pulled back again, opening his eyes to look at Tony. He saw Tony’s pupils widen and darken, and then the younger man carefully put down the sweater he was still holding, and pounced. Placing his hands on Gibbs’ cheeks, he held the older man in place and started to simply devour his lips. Gasping in delight at the onslaught, Gibbs opened his mouth and Tony took full advantage, sliding in his tongue and tasting the older man, dancing against Gibbs’ tongue and driving him crazy with want for long minutes.  
   
When they needed to pull back to breathe, Tony wasted no time, running his lips over Gibbs cheek and jaw, down to his neck, finding the sensitive spot below his ear, making Gibbs squirm against him. Chuckling with delight at the reactions he got, Tony let his hands roam over Gibbs’ body and his chuckles turned into a gasped moan when Gibbs’ lips found his neck and the older man retaliated, making Tony buck up against him. Feeling Gibbs’ hardness press against his own, Tony brought their mouths back together and let their tongues dance with each other, their hips moving against each other in search of friction. Breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads against each other, Tony breathed deeply a few times, then moaned out huskily.  
   
“I want you, Jethro.”  
   
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, pupils blown with excitement and want, then Gibbs kissed him again and started pushing him backwards towards the stairs. They made it to the bedroom eventually, in between kissing and groping, removing items of clothing along the way. Naked at last, they fell onto the bed and explored each other extensively, using fingers and lips and tongues, before Gibbs at last grabbed some lube from the bedside table. Lying on top of Tony, he held his gaze and breathily spoke.  
   
“How do you want me?”  
   
Bucking up his hips to slide their erections together again, Tony quickly kissed Gibbs’ lips before answering.  
   
“I want you inside of me.”  
   
Eyes widening in pleasure, Gibbs leaned down to kiss Tony deeply, thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth in a precursor of what was to come. Slicking up his fingers, he reached down and Tony spread his legs for him eagerly, moaning in pleasure when he felt Gibbs’ fingers brush over his entrance. While Gibbs prepared him carefully, Tony let his hands roam over Gibbs’ body, clasping his ass and pressing them closer together, bucking his hips in pleasure at the fingers preparing him and sliding their lengths against each other, and he gasped in surprised delight when Gibbs fingers found his sweet spot and brushed against it. When two fingers turned into three, Tony was desperate and started begging.  
   
“Please… I’m ready… please take me now…”  
   
Not willing to rush things and hurt Tony in his hurry, Gibbs continued his preparations for another few minutes, Tony’s almost anguished begging serving only to turn him on more. When at last Gibbs was satisfied Tony was loose enough, he gently pulled out his fingers, earning a disappointed moan from his lover, which was replaced by a contented sigh as Gibbs lined up and pushed inside of Tony, filling him up and claiming him, mind, body and soul. Holding still when he bottomed out, Gibbs claimed Tony’s mouth again in another deep kiss, gently caressing his cheek. When Gibbs broke the kiss, Tony opened his eyes and stared up at his lover, his eyes shining with joy and pleasure. Reaching up one hand, Tony mimicked Gibbs and cupped the older man’s cheek, stroking his thumb over Gibbs’ lips softly, then smiled a blinding smile. Holding each other’s gaze, Gibbs slowly pulled out, then thrust back in, Tony’s breath escaping his lips in a gasped sigh. Gibbs managed to keep it slow and steady for long minutes, but when he hit Tony’s sweet spot again and his lover’s eyes fell closed on an excited groan at the feeling, hips bucking up against Gibbs, the older man lost his control.  
   
Bracing himself on Tony’s shoulders, the younger man’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Gibbs started thrusting hard and fast, hitting the right spot mercilessly. Tony panted and moaned as he welcomed Gibbs’ deep strokes into him, and ghosted his hands over Gibbs’ body continuously, finally settling them on Gibbs’ hips and pulling the older man closer to him on every thrust. When he was close to the edge, Tony brought one hand between them to grasp himself, and stroked in time with Gibbs’ thrusts, losing himself to his orgasm shortly after. Gibbs needed only a few more strokes to follow his lover over the edge, his body rigid as he exploded into Tony.  
   
They sank down into each other in a boneless heap, breathing hard and then chuckling. When Gibbs rolled off of Tony, the younger man followed him and pressed close against him, resting one arm over Gibbs’ chest and pressing quick kisses to his neck and shoulder. Gibbs brushed a hand through Tony’s hair and placed kisses on the top of his head, both still chuckling in satisfaction. When they had calmed down a little, Tony leaned up and kissed Gibbs deeply, then looked into his eyes. Seeing the deep emotions in each other’s gazes, Gibbs swallowed hard and then spoke earnestly.  
   
“I love you, Tony.”  
   
The response was instant and without doubt.  
   
“I love you too, Jethro.”  
   
Then Tony snuggled back against his lover again and sighed contentedly before chuckling again and whispering to himself.  
   
“Happy birthday to me.”  
   
   
Waking up a few hours later, Gibbs rolled over, looking for the warm body of his lover, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissing the back of his neck. It woke Tony up, and the younger man turned in Gibbs’ arms to take his mouth in a loving kiss, which soon became a heated dance of tongues and lips, the fire rising between them quickly again. Passion flared between them, and it wasn’t long before Gibbs buried himself in his lover again, this time managing to keep it slow and bringing them both to an almost overwhelming release. When Gibbs woke up in the morning, it was to Tony being pressed tightly against his back, Tony’s hardness pressing between Gibbs’ ass cheeks, his lips fastened on Gibbs’ neck, marking him. After preparing him thoroughly, Tony entered Gibbs from behind, and clasped his hand around his lover’s dick, stroking him while he thrust into him. Gibbs clenched the fingers of one hand into the sheets, the other hand reaching back to touch every inch of Tony’s body he could reach, and moaned deeply when his climax raced through his body, the tightening of his muscles taking Tony over the edge as well.  
   
When they finally made it downstairs for breakfast, the sun was already high in the sky.  
   
Tony stayed for the rest of the weekend, and they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, needing to touch and kiss every few minutes. When Gibbs told Tony about the moment in his basement when Tony was opening his gifts and Gibbs realized he loved the younger man, Tony admitted to having been in love with Gibbs for a long time. Staring into his lover’s eyes, Gibbs caressed Tony’s cheek and their expressions softened, then they celebrated with another gentle kiss. Both knew this was the start of a new chapter for them, and they finally were where they belonged, with each other. On Monday morning, when they were leaving for the office, Tony swinging by his apartment for a quick change of clothes and picking up extra to bring with him that night, they didn’t need to say the words to know that Tony would be coming home with Gibbs. That Sunday afternoon they had hung the poster that had been his birthday present on the wall of Gibbs’ living room, a clearer sign of what they both wanted hardly possible. The poster was only the first of many of Tony’s things that found a home in Gibbs’ house, until all of it was there.  
   
That first Monday morning, Tony strode into the bullpen, coat slung over his shoulder, go-bag in hand, and an expression on his face that clearly spoke of a cat that ate the canary, whistling happily. Smiling at the good mood his friend and colleague seemed to be in, McGee studied Tony for a moment.  
   
“Did you have a good weekend, Tony?”  
   
Putting down his bag and hanging up his coat, Tony smiled widely and his eyes twinkled when he answered.  
   
“You bet, McCurious! I celebrated my birthday this weekend.”  
   
Sudden realization crept over McGee’s face, and he looked guilty.  
   
“Tony, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I forgot your birthday last Friday!”  
   
Ziva added her apologies as well. Gibbs silently followed the exchange.  
   
Tony took in their contrite expressions a moment, then his eyes softened and his smile turned gentle before he answered. As he spoke, he looked straight at Gibbs, and saw the love reflected in his lover’s eyes, knowing his own shone with the same emotion.  
   
“That’s okay, Tim, Ziva. Believe me, I had the best birthday ever.”  
   
 


End file.
